Memory
by animemetoo
Summary: Iruka recalls his and Kakashi's first time... Yaoi so if you don't like, please don't read.


Title: Memory  
Author: **animemetoo**  
Genre: Yaoi  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Kakashi X Iruka

I want to say thanks to **yes_rhade** for "pushing" me to do this. ^__^ Also a bigger thanks to her for all her help and being my beta for this little piece.

Now on to a little oneshot of Kakashi X Iruka....

*************************

Kakashi kissed away the tear. "Shhh…shhh Iruka."

Iruka squeezed his eyes closed. Another tear slipped from beneath an eyelid and trailed down his cheek.

Kakashi softly whispered, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry." His shaky hand gently stroked Iruka's mussed hair. "I never meant to hurt you…I didn't want to hurt…" He shifted the weight of his lean, muscular body.

Iruka whimpered, causing Kakashi to stop the movement. He remained perfectly still until Iruka opened his golden-brown eyes to look directly into the copy-nin's. Kakashi slowly exhaled and eased himself back.

Iruka quickly wrapped his arms around his lover to stop him from moving. "Don't…it's okay…" His tear-filled eyes pleaded in unison with his trembling voice. He tightened his embrace.

"Iruka…I can't hold out much longer…I thought you were ready…I can't…" He grunted as the chuunin tilted his hips.

"Kakashi, please…" Iruka pulled his lover's head down. He nipped Kakashi's lower lip before kissing him. Ending the kiss, he said, "I'm ready…it's just…you're…bigger than I expected…and…"

A smile crossed Kakashi's face. "And I'm your first. I tried to make it easier for you...but you are so beautiful…gorgeous....so sexy....it's hard to control myself." He captured Iruka's mouth for a ravenous kiss.

Iruka lifted his hips.

Kakashi's control snapped as he thrust into Iruka's tight warmth.

*************************

"Iruka?"

Iruka was startled out of his memory. He turned his head to look at who just called out to him.

Kakashi laid on his back, against the navy sheets looking just as sexy as he had the first time they had made love in that very bed. "Iruka? What's wrong?"

_He's the one who's beautiful. How did I get so lucky?."_ "Nothing."

The silver-haired ninja caressed his suntanned lover's back. "You sure? You had trouble falling asleep."

The surprised look on Iruka's face made Kakashi laugh. "I'm a ninja. I'm always aware of my surroundings."

Iruka smiled. "True." He looked down at the sheet and picked at the loose threading on one corner. "I was thinking. More like reminiscing."

"About?" Kakashi sat up and pulled Iruka's body to him.

Iruka leaned back into his lover's scarred chest. "About our first time…making love."

Kakashi groaned. "Why do you have to remember that?"

Iruka pulled away and stared at him. Hurt was clear in his eyes.

Kakashi saw his mistake. "Wait. That didn't come out right. I meant…I completely ruined that experience for you. It was your first time and I wanted it to be special. But instead my damn lust for you....I just couldn't hold back...."

The tension in Iruka's body disappeared. He once again relaxed against Kakashi. "It wasn't horrible. I knew what to expect but still…"

"I was too big." The jounin laughed. He knew Iruka was blushing. When he stopped laughing, he ran a calloused hand down Iruka's arm. "You do know how much I love you, right?"

"Yeah." He snuggled closer.

Kakashi placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Iruka?"

"Hm?"

"It's been several hours since our last round. How about another one?"

Iruka jerked upright and turned to face Kakashi, his enthusiasm clear on his face. "Are you sure? Is it okay?"

Kakashi nodded and leaned back against the futon. He opened his arms and embraced Iruka. "Whenever you want it…however you want it. I told you that from the very beginning, and I meant it."

Iruka lifted himself and smiled down at the man who completely owned his heart. He ran his hand down Kakashi's ribs, down to his hip, then over to the inside of his right thigh.

Kakashi eased his legs apart to allow Iruka's wandering hand access.

Iruka smiled. "And you've taught me well on how to prepare my lover so not to hurt him."

Kakashi grinned and offered Iruka the bottle of lube. "And you haven't hurt me once."


End file.
